puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Orezio
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sonata Kanzaki Pure White.jpg page. We're very happy you're here to help, but we want you to know that bunches of incorrect edits can cause HEAPS of headaches for our one admin. READ THE GUIDELINES BEFORE YOU EDIT. Banning is inevitable for those who don't! It's very easy to read! Here are some common points to check for: Did you check your grammar? Did you put in canon information and not speculation? Did you upload non-watermarked, high quality photos? Did you check the format of the other pages? If you started a new character page, did you make a data box for the new page? Did you make sure NOT to put episode numbers? If you have any other questions, make sure to leave them on my page WITH a signature, or I won't know who left the message! Thanks so much! Mewpudding101 (talk) 05:41, April 5, 2014 (UTC) I dont know if there is another Male here Rizumu Harune200 (talk) 04:51, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! Welcome to the Pretty Rhythm Wiki! You can add a photo gallery by clicking on the edit button and when you look to your right, you can see a section that says, Add features and media in that section you can see a box that says Gallery. Click on it and upload photos from your computer or add photos that are already on the wiki. I hope this helps you! RozzaPanda (talk) 19:34, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Of course you can add a picture! Just make sure it has good quality and no watermarks. And if you can, you can add more information about him. There isn't much info on his page. RozzaPanda (talk) 19:20, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello! About data boxes, which ones are you talking about? We use different info boxes for different pages like prism stones or characters. By the way, everything below is in source mode. Characters: For characters we use the CharaBox template. Example Prism Stones: For Prism Stones we use the PrismBox template. Example Sorry for my long explanation. RozzaPanda (talk) 22:18, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello! To answer your questions, you can add a photo to the character boxes by first clicking on where you want to put the photo then go over to the left side where it says Add features and media. '''Click on the box that says photo and then either upload the picture or use a picture that already exists. Second answer to your question: I'm not the one who makes the character boxes but what I do is look for official information on the website or try and figure out the name myself. To kanjinize it I would go some translating websites. Do not use Google Translate, it isn't that accurate. RozzaPanda (talk) 20:41, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Family members are minor characters, and surprisingly when I searched for the characters of Pretty Rhythm Seranon with K are also minor characters. So the mains are pretty much Aira, Rizumu, Mion, Mia, Reina, Karin, Ayami, Hye In, Jae Eun, Chae Kyoung, So Min, Shi Yoon, Naru, Ann, Ito, Rinne, Bell, Wakana, and Otoha. RozzaPanda (talk) 18:54, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I looked up for wheather or not Kintaro is a main character or minor character but it seems that he is more treated like a minor character. He may be the main bad guy or whatever but I don't think that really matters much. Thank you! Please continue to help me out on this wiki! RozzaPanda (talk) 20:39, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I wanted to ask you if the Seventh Chord is that tool's official name. It was never said in the anime. Or did you mean the outfit Seventh Coord. RozzaPanda (talk) 19:31, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! I know that it was first seen in the Dreaming Session, I'm asking if it is it's '''OFFICIAL name. The name of the tool was never mentioned. I don't live in Japan nor can I read and speak Japanese perfectly. RozzaPanda (talk) 19:42, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello! It's all right if you can't find it's real name right now, but if you tell me, okay? I believe it may also be a product in Japan so I might be able to find it's official name on the website. But for now I'll just keep looking. Thanks for your help in editing! RozzaPanda (talk) 19:04, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for telling me. I should probably re-watch all the seasons so I can finish up some pages and continue doing Prism Stones. As far as why pages get deleted, I don't have the power to do that. I'm a regular contributor that has the same privileges as you. I'm just a little more experienced, I guess. Only our one admin/founder, Mewpudding101, can delete pages. She might have deleted the page because there was another page for it or it was not a very good page. But I don't really know so just ask her. Thank you! RozzaPanda (talk) 19:31, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Really? well, that's sad to know that Pretty Rhythm will not be aired on animax anymore, same with arpeggio of blue steel and guilty crown :(Anton0125 (talk) 12:35, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, it's me. Well I want to tell the truth that I miss pretty rhythm on animax and arpeggio of blue steel, even guilty crownAnton0125 (talk) 10:29, September 5, 2014 (UTC)